The present invention relates to means for affixing a muzzle brake to the barrel of medium or large caliber firearm.
To reduce stresses exerted by the combustion gases of the propellant charge of a munition in a weapon, it is well known to attach a muzzle brake to the free end of the arm""s barrel to generate a force opposing those caused by the gases. The widely used muzzle brakes, in particular for big artillery guns, are relatively heavy and thereby impair the weapon""s balance. In general such muzzle brakes are affixed by means of threads cooperating with components such as a mating nut, a spring washer, a pin and the like. The weights and the costs of these components are significant. Moreover the mechanical strength of the barrel is decreased by a channel receiving the pin, especially when this pin projects beyond the barrel tip, and related machining on the barrel and brake further increase the costs of such designs.
Illustratively the French Patent document 2,718,839A discloses a muzzle brake completely enclosing the free end of a weapon barrel. This muzzle brake is affixed to the barrel by threads, a lock nut making it possible to fix their relative axial positions. A screw-tightened pin makes the muzzle brake non-rotational relative to the barrel.
Swiss Patent document 240,479A and French patent document 715,769A discuss a muzzle brake screwed onto the front end of a weapon barrel. This brake extends the barrel and rests on its front face. Neither document describes any stop means.
The objective of the present invention is to create a fixation En device for a muzzle brake on a weapon barrel, wherein the affixation is implemented using a lesser number of elements.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a fixation device for a muzzle brake on a weapon barrel by means of a threaded coupling, the muzzle brake comprising a rest surface cooperating with the front end face of the barrel, said fixation device being characterized in that the barrel is fitted with a front cylindrical rest surface situated ahead of the threaded coupling cooperating with a corresponding rest surface of the brake assuring brake centering, and in that it comprises at least one stop precluding rotation and situated between the muzzle brake and the barrel.
In one feature of the invention the barrel comprises a rear rest surface cooperating with a matching rest surface of the brake and situated opposite the front rest surface relative to the threaded coupling.
Another feature of the invention is a stop situated near a centering rest surface and comprising at least a tightening screw mounted transversely between the muzzle brake and the barrel. That screw presses against a flat surface in the thickness of the barrel and comprises a rotation-precluding stop which may be a locknut.
Advantageously the tightening screw and the flat surface are configured in such a way that tightening the screw prestresses the threaded coupling while generating an additional tightening torque exerted by the muzzle brake on the barrel.
Another feature of the invention is the axis of the tightening screw running parallel to a barrel diameter and transversely to the flat surface, with the screw axis situated a distance D from the barrel axis approximately 0.3 to 0.7 times the length of the outside radius of the barrel. Preferably two tightening screws are configured symmetrically to the barrel axis.
In another embodiment of the invention the fixation device of a muzzle brake comprises a shim situated between the barrel""s front end face and the wall of the muzzle brake.
The advantage of the fixation device of the invention for a muzzle brake is its simplicity, reducing its overall weight.